


Hammer Time - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

by SeeNashWrite



Series: SeeNashWrite: The Best of the Shorts [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeNashWrite/pseuds/SeeNashWrite
Summary: One of my myriad "Imagination Sanitation" pieces, which is what happens at Tumblr when I - or one of my many witty enablers - stumble upon an "Imagine" premise that is so utterly stupefying, I can't help but adopt it & dip it in the bucket of snark I keep by my desk.This round's prompt?  - "Imagine Demon!Dean chasing you around the bunker the same way he did Sam, yelling 'I don't want to leave! Not until I find you!'"





	Hammer Time - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

"Y-you want me to….. Dean, _what?"_

"He said I could redecorate forever ago. I've yelled my head off, telling him I just wanted to spend some quality brother time with him, I got my hammer, and now he's run off. So I need you to help me find some nails, and—–"

"'Hang in there'?" you read aloud, gazing in near-wonder at the framed poster in the hand that didn't hold the hammer.

"—–then stand over there and tell me if it's straight."

"Are you _high?_ Did he pull that blood from somebody doing poppers?" You turned your head, screamed down the hallway. " _SAAAAAM!_ "

"Don't waste your breath. And, maybe? Got me. I just know I'm doing this before I go, I'd planned it as a joke, never got around to it, and after tonight, he's _earned_ it."

"Even the _kitty_ is confused by this. Shouldn't you be threatening me or, or, or, being all _hey I'm a sexy demon dude, come and get some of this sweet lovin'—-"_

"My soul got warped. Not my brain. You're like my sister. Plus, you're packing heat, I can see the outline of the flask in your pocket - I get close enough and you'll douse me."

"Fair point. Still. You get that poster hung, then what?"

"Eh. I dunno. How long does blood take to cycle around, get replaced by new cells?"

"Well what's doing the bippidy-boppity-boo? Plasma? Red blood cells? White?"

Dean shrugged.

_"SAAAAAM!"  
_

He rolled his eyes, saying, "What'd I just tell you?" He paused briefly, a little shudder going across his shoulders. "Ooh. Hey. Something might be wearing off. Gettin' kinda pissed."

"Oh, you got pissed at me that fast _before_ all this, it's not news. And you're screwed for anywhere from 24 hours to like, a _month_ as far as the blood goes."

"So, wha…. I mean, what the hell am I supposed to do til then!?"

You considered this, glanced around Sam's room.

"I bet the Martha Stewart Living website's got some ideas."

"And he's acting like _I'm_ the monster. Damn."

.

* * *

~ The Receipts ~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is fuel! Let me know if you enjoyed. -Nash


End file.
